The present invention relates generally to a projection viewing system, and more particularly a projection viewing system that enables an image projected onto one projection surface to be simultaneously viewed from different directions.
Patent Publication 1 discloses how to display an image that varies with viewing directions on the same screen, wherein a double-lenticular screen is used. Patent Publication 2 discloses a system for displaying stereoscopic images, wherein a reflexive screen and two projectors are used together.
Patent Publication 1
JP-A 6-230738
Patent Publication 2
JP-A 10-115878
Patent Publication 3
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,989
Patent Publication 4
JP-A 2000-66105
Patent Publication 5
JP-A 9-127312
Patent Publication 6
JP-A 2000-171618
Patent Publication 7
JP-A 2001-281583